Pokemon Cards?
by puffles 44
Summary: Gwendal and Conrad eavesdrops on the couple for the first time... Are their suspicions correct or are they just mistaken? Yuuram. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I know it's been a while, but at least I have the whole afternoon to type! Please review...

* * *

Pokemon Cards?

"Why did you do that?! You know that I want to be first!" A shout was heard that most likely came from a certain blonde.

The brothers of that certain blonde heard it. Curiosity got the best of them. They knew that the two -Yuri and Wolfram- were getting along very well, and that Yuri was already over the _gender problem_... Of course, the first things that will come into their minds were possible images of what seemed to be their _only_ guess. They feared that the couple took it in the _next level. _They pressed their ears firmly on the door and violated the only thing that the couple had asked of them, privacy.

"I'm first and there's nothing you can do aboutit!" They heard a triumphant Yuri say.

They heard their baby brother groan. Minutes passed by and they heard nothing more. They were convinced that they were just misundestanding the things that they've heard. They were about to go away when they heard:

"Stop it Yuri! You're killing me!"

And, once again, their ears were glued to the door. Yuri's laughter was heard loud and clear. They withdrew themselves and peeked inside. Their eyes widened and closed the door shut as quietly as they could. They'll remember this for a long, long time... They won't let tomorrow's opportunity pass to educate the king and the his fiance about the proper ussage and place of doing _that_. Of course, this will be done privately. They could've just overreacted by what they saw, but...there was a possibility that it was just mere coindence. The couple were covered by a blanket, so there's no way what they perceived was entirely accurate...

* * *

"Whay do you _always_ win?" Wolfram complained as he folded his arms near his chest, eying his cards.

"I'm more experienced. You don't just win just because the cutest pokemon are in your hands." Yuri said; looking at his Kyogre ex, thinking if he should use ydro pump for his next move.

"But, why do make them faint in just one move; don't you want to let them stay for a little while..?" Wolfram pouted as he discarded his Flareon on top of a pile discarded pokemon cards. "Would you at least let me defeat at least one?"

Yuri sighed and put his Kyogre ex in the bench and replaced it with a Jigglypuff. he looked at his fiance with a smile.

Wolfram smiled and used hih-jump kick, thanks to his Hitmontop.

"There are you happy now?" Yuri asked as he placed the Jigglypuff card beside Wolfram's pile of discarded ones. "I think it's best to go to sleep now... Who knows? Your brothers might peeking right about now!"

Wolfram nodded and piled all the card up into a single deck to place it under the bed.

"Why are you so attached to those creatures anyway? They're not real..." Yuri asked at he took off the blanket over their heads and turned the flasklight off.

"No, this it the question... Why do you prefer playing underneath a blanket? we play just fine without it." Wolfram asked, hoping it would change the subject completely.

"I don't know... Maybe it's because it makes me feel like little boy again..." Yuri replied. "Come on, give me an honest answer to my question... I'm not going to let go that easliy."

"I guess the plan failed..." Wolfram sighed and pouted again.

"That's not going to work, Wobuffram..." Yuri teased.

"What did you _call _me?" Wolfram asked.

"Just answer the question, Wolrein." Yuri teased some more.

"For your information, Kayuto, my name is Wolfram. My name is not to be ridiculed by using Pokemon names, got that? I like the show and I like the way they are drawn..."

Yuri chuckled and embraced his fiance.

"Got it, Wolf."

"Aw... did my Raiyu run out of things to say? I really thought you got something else to say..." wolfram teased back.

Yuri helped himself with a good night kiss from his dear fiance. He let go of the blonde and covered their bodies with the blanket they used earlier. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's torso to keep him still and away from getting the other's feet tangled with the night the blonde was wearing. Before drifting to sleep...he made one thing clear...

"You're not allowed to eat a piece of angel cake that Effie's going to bake tomorrow during lunch, in exchange for comparing my name to a Kabuto."

Wolfram's eyes widened, but he shrugged it off and went to sleep.

Oh, they are still clueless of what Gwendal and Conrad are going to talk to about tomorrrow...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I got the idea from the story I've read... That part there about pikayu was really cute! *winkwinkfor the author of the story* Please review!


End file.
